media_and_culturefandomcom-20200213-history
Shin and Namkung
Framework What is hegemony? Hegemony is having the will and ability to persuade a less dominant group to do what the dominant group wants. "Gramsci's concept of hegemony-- persuading the public and demanding voluntary consent." (Pg.120) To further this definition, the Merriam-Webster Dictionary defines hegemony as "the social, ideological, or economic influence exerted by a dominant group." Gramsci defines cultural hegemony as “the ‘spontaneous’ consent given by the great masses of the population to the general direction imposed on social life by the dominant fundamental group” (p. 120). "Hegemony." Merriam-Webster Dictionary. Web. How does hegemony maintain the status quo? As stated above, from the Merriam-Webster Dictionary, hegemony reflects the beliefs exerted by the dominant group. The status quo of something does not reflect the beliefs or desires of everyone, but simply a normal state of associations. Hegemony maintains these associations. According to the text, "films ease social tension and obstuct social gatherings that may threaten the status quo--an unequal social system" (p. 122). In addition, the text notes that "the status quo of American hegemony has to be maintained as an absolute value regardless of one's nationality" (p. 132). In other words, hegemony is vital in keeping the status quo in the US through its ability to keep relationships and associations as they are. Namkung, Gon. "Films and Cultural Hegemony: American Hegemony "Outside" and "Inside" the "007" Movie Series." Asian Perspective. By Byungju Shin. 2nd ed. Vol. 32. N.p.: n.p., 2008. 115-143. Print. Explain how 007 films reinforce U.S. supremacy. 007 films reinforce U.S. supremacy in many ways; the first way is that James Bond is a British secret agent that is willing to risk his life to save the U.S. from evil. "This shows that the status quo of American hegemony has to be maintained as an absolute value regardless of one's nationality. Another way is that Bond cannot complete his missions without the help of some government agency, like the CIA, or some technological professional, this unconsciously shows that the U.S. is superior in fields of science and technology. This also shows that he help of the U.S. is inevitable because the CIA is always there to bail out Bond when his life is on the line. The 007 films also reinforce the idea that American beliefs are good while foreigners are typically the villains. The common belief is that American ideas and values will always prevail over the inferior ideas, politically and culturally. Analysis Look at your favorite childhood film and explain how it serves as a hegemonic text like James Bond. You're not explaining how the text reinforces dominance within the narrative and between its characters but how the film creates or reinforces a hegemonic relationship in reality for viewers. Dr. T's sample analysis Description: The Disney film Cinderella features a young woman as the protaganist who is the victim of a capricious and oppressive family. However, her life was not always so horrible. She once had a father who lovingly cared for her. At some point her mother passed away and her father remarried. Not until her father dies does the evil nature of her stepmother become apparent. At this point her fmaily consists of female figures. In the film she is aided by a fair godmother who has the power to change her into a princess for a single night but not hte power to save Cinderella from the hold her evil stepmother has over her. Her stepsisters also oppress her. At the end of the film prince charming marries her and she is saved from her evil stepmother. At several points in the film two male mice help her. Analysis: Women in the film are portrayed as either evil or impotent when not in the presence of a strong male character. Even male mice are more powerful than she is. Not until the reintroduction of a male figure into her life can she findi happiness. Overall, women are shown to fall into two camps: mean and opporessive or impotent and innocent. The only characters with self-effacy are male characters. Interpretation: The "so what" here is that this film teaches viewers not to trust women unless there is a man present to keep everyone in line. It also shows that only by finding a man to take care of them can women be happy and safe. Evaluation: This text serves to reinforce male dominance in society and in individual relationships. This is problematic because it may teach women that are in abusive relationships that they need to stay in that relationship, otherwise they may be victimized. Engage: When showing this film or other Disney films to children, talk with them about how else Cinderella could have solved her problems. She could have sought out the assistance of authorities, left the home, or started her own business. Her chosen solution is not the only viable one. Mara Knapp's Analysis: Description: The Little Mermaid features the youngest daughter of King Triton, Ariel, as the main character in this film. She is known for having the most beautiful voice. Displeased with her life under the sea as a mermaid, she swims around collecting items previously owned by humans; singing about and fantacising that she could be a part of their world. She is irresponsible throughout the whole movie while her fish riend, flounder, and her father's crab assistant, Sabastian, attempt to keep her out of trouble and danger. Throughout the movie she swims to dangerous places with sharks, shipwrecks, swims up to shore and saves the human, Prince Eric that she is later lovestruck by, drowning from a shipwreck. Ariel visits Ursula, the sea-witch, in hopes of becoming human. Although she makes her human for a trial time of 3 days, the odds are highly stacked against her to be able to keep her legs. Ursula stole her voice and made a deal that Ariel ahd to make Prince Eric kiss her in 3 days. She doesn't get the kiss, King Triton is turned into a polyp turning over his crown and trident to Ursula. Eric kills Ursula, saving the day by releasing all the polyps and bringing all the former merpeople back to life. Eric and Ariel live happily ever after, married as humans by the sea. Analysis: Ariel is blatantly disobedient to her father's wishes for her safely throughout the movie. The movie depicts a positive view of materialism, as Ariel collects and can never get enough of gizmos, gagets and thingamabops from humans. It also depicts that the grass in greener on the other side. Interpretation: The "so what" in this story is that The Little Mermaid teaches young children to disregard anything their parent asks of them or tells them to do. It teaches them that they can have all different kinds of toys but it will never be enough. Her blatant disregard for safety encourages children to go to strangers when they are offered what they believe to be good deals. Lastly this film teaches children to not appreciate and live in the world they are blessed with and to dream of any other life that they could possible live. Evaluation: The larger message sent to children is to follow adventure even if it risks safely and goes against everything your parents have taught you. This leson is harmful to children because in reality if a child turns to a stranger for something desirable the outcome typicially is not a prince charming and happily ever after. This could land a child in a very dangerous situation with potentially being kidnapped and oppressed. Engagement: After letting children view this film, caretakers should share the dangers of this message, as well as other options Ariel could have taken in order to be more safe and obedient in pursuing her dreams. Lauren Olson Analysis Description: The Jungle Book is a Disney film that tells the story of a young boy, Mowgli, who has been found in an Indian forest, and raised by a pack of wolves. These wolves properly cared for Mowgli and kept him safe, as he was a young boy who was constantly getting into trouble. Along with his mother wolf, Mowgli's forest friends Bagheera, a black panther, and Baloo the Bear also help to protect Mowgli and keep him safe--often at their own expense. In fact, Bagheera is shown saving Mowgli from a large python and an elephant patrol--all in within one morning. Not so long after, Mowgli must be saved from King Louie the orangutan, which is done by both Baloo and Bagheera. Toward the end of the movie, Baloo also helps Mowgli escape from a man-eating tiger, and delivers him to the "man village." Throughout this entire film, Mowgli is constantly in need of rescue from jungle creatures; he is attempting to conform to life in a land that is not well-suited for him. Finally, at the end fo the tale, he moves into the "man village." While Mowgli is hesitant to live in this place full of human beings and a human lifestyle, he is won over by it immediately, and is safe and happy living with other people. Description: While Mowgli tries to fit into the jungle--the home he has been raised in since he was a baby--he cannot conform to this lifestyle fit for animals, nor can he defend himself and stay safe. His black panther and bear "friends" are having to save him from the dangerous of the jungle constantly, for man (and especially a child) are not safe living in a world full of dangerous beasts and hazardous environments. Overall, Mowgli is needs rescue constantly, at clearly does not belong in the forest as a child; he is fortunate to have made powerful, strong friends who are willing to constantly protet and save him--oftentimes, while risking their own safety. Interpretation: The "so what" of this movie is that it reveals to readers that they need to be careful in their selfish ways not to jeopardize the safety of those who care for us. In The Jungle Book, Mowgli feels that he does not belong in the "Man Village," and selfishly chooses to stay in the dangeous forest--filled with "man eating" tigers, and hungry pythons. Subsequently, this forces his beastly friends to constantly be caring for him, watching out for him, and saving him from these dangerous jungle beasts. Individuals must be aware of the potential impact of their decisions upon not only oneself, but upon others too. Evaluation: This movie serves as a valuable reminder to viewers: individuals should not make selfish choices at the risk of the health, safety, and sanity of themselves and those who care for them. The majority of human beings are very lucky in that they have people in their lives who care for them extremely much, and these individuals are willing to take risks to save and protect those they love. Due to Mowgli's unsafe choice to live in the village, he puts himself at risk--as well as those he loves, because individuals are wired to protect those they care for. Had Mowgli chosen to stay in the Man Village, he would not have comprimsed his own safety, as well as the safety of those around him. You can easily hurt the people you love amidst selfish decision making. Engagement: After watching this movie, caretakers should talk to children about the importance of their choices, for making unsafe and dangeous ones can negatively affect both the child and those around him/her. Caretakes should note that Mowgli got into a lot of trouble, and forced those who cared about him to sacrifice their safety for him regularly. Had Mowgli made the safe, proper choice, and lived in the village instead of the jungle, these individuls would not have had to risk their lives regularly--sacrificing both time and safety for Mowgli's selfish needs. Courtenay Dibble Analysis Description: My Childhood movie is the Jungle Book. This movie consists of a young boy Mowgli who is raised by wolves in India. Once Shere khan, a tiger, comes back into the jungle the wolves diced to send him back with humans. However, he is hesitant to go back to live with the human race and ends up going with Baloo and Bagheera back into the jungle. This leads the three to have adventures in the jungle. Throughout this time Shere Khan finds out that he is in the jungle and tracks him down to eat him. In the end Mowgli is able to outwit the tiger and force him to flee India. At the end Mowgli sees a girl from the village and decides to follow her and leave the jungle life, and his two friends Baloo and Bagheera. Analysis: In this movie it shows the hazards of living or being in the jungle. It shows that it is a hostile place, and that it is not made for human beings. Another message that it portrays is that all wild animals are dangerous and want to eat humans. We also see that even if we are separated from civilization for a very long time the curiosity of other human beings will drive us back towards civilization. Interpretation: The movie is telling us that we cannot survive outside civilization. We can only survive within a community and are drawn to people. It mostly shows a problem that all animals want to eat us, and that they are ferocious. Evaluation: This idea is bad, because it undermines the potential of an individual to survive outside the established society. It shows that we area weak, and unable to live out in the wild. It also portrays the image that animals are dangerous and that we should fear them. This idea is totally wrong as for the most part animals are afraid of the human race as we tend to destroy their habitat and push them to extinction. Engage: Instead of watching children movies that undermine nature and animals we could make kids watch documentary’s that enhance their understanding of nature. We could show them the true beauty of what the world really is. Edward Hill Analysis Description- One of my favorite childhood movies was the Power Rangers Movie. It is centered around 6 teenagers who live in Angel Grove. Zordon is the father figure who advices the Rangers and notifies them when evil or danger is present. Ivan Ooze is the villian in the story and it's up to the Rangers to stop him but first their spirits are tested when Ooze destroys the command center and and leaves Zordon in a critical state by releasing him for his time wrap. The Rangers lose their powers and have to go the planet of Phaedos to find a stronger power. Analysis- Zordon is portrayed as wise and all knowing, he is the father figure to these young teens who have to save the world. Zordon's influence is felt when he dies and the rangers are left confused and badly hurt. The movie shows that having a strong elderly male figure is important for having balance and keeping order. Interpretation- The "so what" of the movie is that the elderly should be respected for their knowledge and their experience. The Rangers have the muscle to defeat the villians but Zordon is the brains behind everything. A father figure in young teens lives is important because they give them order has shown in the movie because the rangers are always listening to Zordon and they have much respect for him. Evaluation- This movie reinforces that the elderly are to be respected for their wisdom and their experience, this is shown by the respect the Rangers have for Zordon and how hurt and lost they are once he dies. Also having a strong father figure present in teens lives can keep them out of trouble and get them on the right path, this is shown because Zordon recruited teens with attutide. Engagement- Young kids and teens should take advantage of having their grandparents around because there is alot that can be learned from them. A strong father figure present can keep teens out of trouble when they are on the edge of going down the wrong path. Eli Rhée Analysis Description: The Disney film The Jungle Book is about Mowgli, a young boy discovered in an Indian jungle by the panther Bagheera and raised by a pack of wolves. However, the tiger Shere Khan returns to the jungle and so, against Mowgli’s will, Bagheera attempts to return him to the man village for his safety. Mowgli doesn’t want to leave and makes a friend with Baloo the bear, who wants to help him stay in the jungle. The three of them have adventures and get into trouble as Shere Khan hunts Mowgli down. In the end, Mowgli decides of his own free will to go to the man village. Analysis: This movie shows that the wilderness is no place for a human being to make their permanent home, and that people need to be where other people are. It also shows that some types of animals are more dangerous than others, such as tigers and snakes. Interpretation: It’s shown that the jungle is a dangerous place for a human. The jungle can be seen as a symbol for other countries, big cities, or anywhere where people have told us that we should not live. The film also shows that sometimes choosing to do things our way or what we think is the best option can put others in danger. Evaluation: The idea that an unknown place is dangerous is a harmful idea. If we are to always stay in our comfort zone or where people feel that we “belong” then there is no room for development or change. Engagement: Although I don’t believe that The Jungle Book is inherently bad, one way to combat the negative beliefs about unknown places is by going on adventures and traveling as a family, and discovering that sometimes the unknown is the most educational adventure. Kyle Hettinger Analysis Description: As a child I watched Aladdin over and over again. This movie features a young man trying to survive as a homeless jobless bum in a viscous town. He always strives for more and wants to do “something” with his life. He feels that he was meant for something bigger and finds himself staring at the palace on a regular basis. Aladdin has a pet monkey named Abu who is much like Aladdin and only wants to be by his side. Aladdin is basically a good guy with bad luck. He one day is lead by the protagonist Jafar to a temple with many treasures in it. He is told to only touch the lamp and bring it to him. Abu messed that up by touching some other treasure and he is stuck in the temple with the lamp and he gets his genie. Then he wishes to be a prince so he can have all of the wealth and the pretty girl Jasmine. Analysis: Aladdin is striving for more than he is. It’s a very western thought to do the above and beyond. He wants to make something of himself and become rich and famous. This is not a traditional thought to the place he lives. Citizens in his town are content with where they are. Aladdin struck gold when he got his genie and was able to be whatever he wanted. Jasmine in the movie is trying to do the exact opposite than Aladdin. She wants to leave the lavish life where all of her decisions seem to be made for her. She eventually meets Aladdin and the movie overall shows that love prevails over anything else. Interpretation: I believe the “so what” in this film is strive to be more. My mother always told me I could be whatever I wanted to be and in this movie we see that Jasmine and Aladdin get to do just that. I think this movie is teaching us that it may be a hard road to get to where you want to be, however in the end the results are very rewarding. We see hegemony in this movie because it is seems to be passively persuading children to think a certain way, such as striving to be better. America was founded with the help of people who strive to do better. We created an industrial society; we invented our way to the top. The opportunities were and are still endless. I think that this movie helped us understand that by putting a different race of person on screen. We can watch a ton of movies that show an American rising to the top. It is common over here; however making the main character an Arabian further solidifies the notion that anything is possible. Evaluation: Like I said above, I believe this movie wants children to believe in the impossible. I think that it is a healthy movie to teach children that if they want to be an astronaut, that they can become an astronaut. I understand that we will likely never get a genie to grant all of our wishes but we can influence the decisions we make in our lives to become the best we can be, and that is essentially what the genie did for Aladdin. Engagement: This movie is essentially telling children to invest in their hopes and dreams. I believe that to engage this we need to further understand what it is we want. I think that in this case the hegemony is very helpful to a child’s psyche. I think this movie will spur a subconscious thought in children to be what they want to be and as they grow older and those ideas change, I think their hope for pursuing them will not.